


Flourless

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [110]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gluten free, Kissing, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Returning Home, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, chocolate cake, laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Hunter is suspicious of the cake Darcy made for Bobbi.





	Flourless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDotts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDotts/gifts).



> MissDotts prompted Some kind of autoimmune disease, Laughs, Chocolate cake.
> 
> pairing by phoenix_173 (to which I added Bobbi because of course).

"Why is it flat?" Hunter wanted to know.

"Rude," Darcy scoffed. "It's flourless."

He eyed the cake suspiciously.

"Stop," she said, swatting his hand away when he poked at the top of it. "It's for Bobbi; you don't have to eat any if you don't want to, but you'll be missing out."

"'Flourless,'" Hunter repeated.

"People with Celiac's deserve cake too," she told him. "You liked that spice cake I made for her a few weeks ago."

" _ That _ was flourless?" he asked.

"Well, it was gluten free," Darcy said.

"You girls and your fad—" Hunter began.

"Autoimmune diseases?" Darcy finished.

He opened his mouth to reply (argue, really), but thankfully the front door opened, and Darcy heard Bobbi yell, "Anybody home?"

Darcy squealed and dashed out into the living room to toss herself into Bobbi's arms as Bobbi tossed her bags down onto the couch.

"We missed you," Lance said as he watched them. "If you hadn't already figured that out."

"I missed you, too," Bobbi replied, kissing Darcy again. "That last mission was pretty tough; I could use some laughs."

"Darcy made you a cake," he told her.

Bobbi's eyes lit up as Darcy grinned at her. "Spice cake?" she asked excitedly.

Darcy shook her head. "Even better," she said. "Chocolate."

"I love you," Bobbi moaned.

"I love you, too, babe," Darcy told her. "Lance doesn't get any cake."

"I never said—" he began.

"Nope!" Darcy interrupted, leading Bobbi into the kitchen. "You supply the laughs,  _ I _ supply the cake, and Bobbi gets both."

"Sounds like the perfect evening," Bobbi agreed, pecking Hunter on the cheek as she passed him.

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> [Flourless Chocolate Cake](http://www.geniuskitchen.com/recipe/flourless-chocolate-cake-147610/)
> 
> [Spice Cake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6527599)
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171662836093/flourless)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
